new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Skunk
Moveset Neutral B: Remote Possibilities Sabrina uses a remote and spawns a hologram of herself sporting a different look. There are three different effects that she can use by holding down B and choosing a direction (in the style of Shulk's Monado Arcs). *No Input/Press Right: Indiana Skunk - She will whip repeatedly. The tip does the most damage and it stuns. *Press Up: Jessica Skunk - She attracts male opponents while females and homosexuals are immune to her. *Press Left: Actual Skunk - She will stay where she's summoned and attack with her paws at opponents that get too close. The holograms will stay on stage for 5 seconds, and you can only create 2 at a time. Side B: Blizzard Accelerator Board Sabrina presents her new Blizzard accelerator board, and then she becomes faster in attacks and movement (x0.5). Opponents can knock the board out of Sabrina's hand while she first holds it in her hands, becoming a normal throwable item. She has to wait 5 seconds before using the accelerator board again. Up B - Computer Art Sabrina gets on her computer and draws a line with the cursor. She stays immobile in this state. Hold A to draw a line, ending the attack, but producing a platform. The paint line lasts 30 seconds, or you can cancel it with B. Hold A in one place to take out her original piece, which will fall and smash an opponent. In mid air, Sabrina will draw a line that acts like a trampoline that she'll use to bounce upwards. Down B - Skunk Spray Sabrina uses the natural defense mechanism of her species. The cloud emitted naturally poisons those nearby, and will stay on stage for 10 seconds. It also temporarily blocks the spot where it had occured. Final Smash - Blackout Sabrina gets a close-up, then screams as the power goes out, leaving everything pitch black. At random intervals, Sabrina screams at random opponents, resulting in shock or KO. Or they'll just KO themselves wandering around the stage. Taunts *Up Taunt: *Crosses Arms* "I have a bad feeling about this place..." *Side Taunt: *Pulls Shirt Down* *Down Taunt: "Not a good way to start the evening little man!" Victory Options *Victory Option 1: Sabrina crosses her arms, looking pleased. *Victory Option 2: Jessica Skunk gives a sultry look to the camera. *Victory Option 3: "Ugh... about damn time!" *Lose Pose: Sabrina sits on a chair, looking agitated. Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- Turns into car, driving forward Tilt Attacks * Side- Presses remote control, causing a star to appear infront of her * Up- ??? * Down- Turns into Screwball, then stomps floor Smashes * Side- Transformer toy falls off computer * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - Turns into space ship, boosting upwards * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Female Category:UnHuman Category:American Category:Youtube Poop Category:Sabrina Online Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Hit n' Run